Return of the Exile
by SolidSnake19
Summary: This was a story that I posted on another site [it's set after KotOR2], and it got 'rave reviews.' I wouldn't say that it is my best work, as it was one of my first, but I think that it's decent enough.


Mira kicked Thomas vehemently._  
i OW! What the heck is that? /i _ Thought Thomas.  
"GET UP!" yelled someone. "Jeez, I swear a little juma juice and he doesn't remember a thing…"  
Then Thomas realized it was Mira. "Alright Mira, I'm up, I'm up. Though next time, don't kick me so hard."  
"Yeah, well after yelling at you for five minutes didn't do anything, I had to resort to drastic measures."  
"You could shake me next time."  
"What the hell did you think I did the first time I tried to wake you? I do have a little bit of a kind heart."  
"Yeah, well it's not big enough…"  
Getting up he looked at Mira. She was dressed in her normal attire.  
i _Typical bounty hunter_, /i he thought to himself.  
"Here is your lightsaber," she said handing him his blue lightsaber.  
"Thanks, but we need to head to Datoonie, I need to talk to Kavar. After fighting Kreia, this lightsaber just won't work anymore."  
"That is where were heading."  
After a few minutes of dressing in his robes, Thomas headed into the cockpit.  
"How's it going Atton?"  
"Crappy," he replied.  
Laughing, Thomas asked, "Why's that?"  
Now starting to laugh himself Atton replied, "I get to train some more and be lectured for hours. Who doesn't look forward to that?"  
"Hey, I make our lectures fun. Now respect me, I'm your master."  
"Hey! When I agreed to become a Jedi, you told me I didn't have to call you master!"  
"Yeah, well, I lied."  
"You're a horrible person, master."  
"I was joking. You need to lighten up Atton."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Are you still working on your lightsaber? Those padawan sabers just don't fit you."  
"Yeah, but its going pretty crappy too."  
"Ah, well, you'll get there."  
Walking into Brianna's dormitory, Thomas asked, "How's it going?"  
"Pretty good, thanks."  
"No problem. I was thinking that the when we touch down at Datoonie, I would show you around. You've only been there once before, and that time it wasn't too pleasant."  
"Excuse me for be so blatant, but are you taking an interest in me?"  
"Well, you are my fellow Jedi."  
Unlike Atton, Brianna had already completed her Jedi training.  
A smile formed at her lips, and she said, "It's a date then." Then winking, she walked away.

Chapter 2

Atton walked into Visas' room and said, "Hello!"  
"Yes?" she replied.  
"I was just curious how you were doing. You've been cooped up here for a while. Thought that you might want to know that we are arriving at Dattonie in a few hours."  
"Is that the only reason you came in here?"  
"You are smart," Atton said back, smiling, "no, it wasn't. Well, after my lessons with Thomas are over, I thought that we could talk about your home world. I went there once, and I thought that it was a very beautiful place. I miss it, and I was only there once, I can't imagine what its like for someone who'd been living there."  
"Yes," she said softly, "it was beautiful…"  
"THOMAS! WE'RE AT DATOONIE!" yelled Atton.  
"No kidding, I felt us get out of hyperspace," replied Thomas, entering the cockpit.  
"Well, when you're meditating you don't notice crap."  
"That's how it's supposed to be you know."  
"Statement: I do hope these Jedi Masters aren't meatbags," said AK as he entered the room.  
"Yeah, well they are, but they won't go down without a fight."  
"Excited Statement: It's been a while since –  
"I forbid you to fight them, AK."  
"Disappointed: Yes, meatb—master."  
A few minutes later they exited the Ebon Hawk, and the Jedi Masters were there to greet them.  
"Hello Thomas," said Zez Kai-Ell.  
Bowing Thomas said, "Hello, master. How are you?"  
"I've been better."  
"Haven't we all?"  
After a few minutes of pleasantries and introductions, Thomas asked Kavar if he was reinstated into the Order.  
"You betrayed us by going to war when we deliberately told you not to, but you helped save the galaxy. We cannot ignore that, so the answer is yes, you are a Jedi knight was more.  
"Great, now I can construct my lightsaber once again."  
"That you may."  
Atton and Thomas then walked off to practice sparring and to discuss the force. After a few hours, they were done and Thomas went back to the Ebon Hawk to talk with Brianna, and Atton went to Visas.

"Here is the Jedi Enclave," said Thomas pointing to the destroyed building. "It was once great and majestic, but now lies in ruin."  
"I would have loved to visit in its prime," replied Brianna.  
"Let me show you something that was once very important."  
Walking onto a certain spot in the courtyard, Thomas said, "This is where Kreia finally revealed herself."  
"Oh, Thomas…I'm so sorry…"  
"Don't be. It was very tough for me to go after her, but only one thing kept me going. You. I thought of just stopping. But then I saw your face in my mind, and I kept going."  
Brianna giggled. "You're too kind."

"So where did you visit when you went to…..my home world?" asked Visas, as she still could not bring herself to say the name of it.  
"I'm not sure, but it was a beautiful place. A big city, with so many Miraluka, it was impossible to tell who was who. Then I noticed something, something so horrible, that took me by surprise. It was the one named Darth Nihilus. I saw him talking to a certain Miraluka. You."

Visas said nothing.  
"You were the most beautiful of them all," said Atton softly.  
"Don't say that, we are Jedi; we can't love," Visas replied.  
"But you're too beautiful for me not to like."  
"Atton, I cannot like you. It's against both of our beliefs."  
"But look at Brianna and Thomas."  
Visas could say nothing to this. She was heartbroken. She liked Atton very much, and was even wondering if she was starting to love him.  
Atton couldn't read Visas' expression. He too was heartbroken because he wasn't sure how much Visas liked him back. He had grown up in the bad part of the worst planet. He had taught himself never to trust, or get to close to, anybody but himself. But when he was around Visas, it made his heart jump, and it made him so happy. At first, he told himself it was just the prospect of having another woman on-board. But, he found that he was just kidding himself.

Thomas couldn't help but like Brianna. She was pretty and smart. She also knew Atris, and they both could joke about her. It was like his first day at the Enclave with her: Exciting and unpredictable.  
Brianna couldn't help but like Thomas. He was so handsome, funny, happy-go-lucky, but had a serious side that came out only when he was really angry. She had seen it once, when he was fighting Kreia. If she ever saw that glint in his eyes again, she would be scared for herself, though she knew that Thomas would never hurt her. The only reason she was hesitant toward him is his death. Thomas was not one that could sit down and live a quiet life. He needed a life. He needed an adventure. But no matter where he went, she would be there if he wanted her to be.

6 monthes later

"Hey, Atton," said Thomas.  
"Yes, _master_?" replied Atton.  
"I have a surprise for you. Follow me."  
As the walked into the cockpit, Atton noticed all the crew of the Ebon Hawk, and Jedi Master Kavar, Vandar, Zez-Kai Ell, and Vrook.  
"Whats going on?" asked Atton curiously.  
"I want you to have this. It served me well, and I know that it will serve you well," said Thomas as he handed Atton a caser that was about 10 inches long and 5 inches wide.  
"Ok..."  
Atton opened the case and said, "No...Thomas I can't take this..."  
Inside of that case was Thomas' lightsaber that he had thrust into the Jedi Council statue.  
"But, wait...does that mean what I think it means?" asked Atton eagerly.  
Beaming, Thomas said, "Yup! You're a Jedi knight!"

After a few days, the celebrating died down. And finally, Atton knew it was time. He went to Visas' room, and without even saying anything, she nodded and followed him into Thomas' room.  
"Thomas we need to talk," said Atton.  
"What about?" replied Thomas curiously.  
"Atton and I are leaving," said Visas.  
"Why?"  
"We know you have felt it, as we have as well," said Atton  
Thomas said nothing. He had noticed a dark side force sweeping over the Outer Rims. He had hoped that they wouldn't notice it.  
"We both think that it might be Darth Nihilus," said Atton.  
"But we destroyed him, how could it be him?" asked Thomas.  
"I can feel him. He was my former master, I know his feeling the best," replied Visas.  
Thomas mulled this over for a few minutes then said, "I cannot do anything to stop, nor would I. It's your decision and if you wish to leave, then do so. I let you leave with a heavy heart, but it's your decision."  
"There is only one inconvenience, we have no ship," said Atton.  
Smiling in spite of himself, Thomas said, "That's one thing that I can help you in. I was saving this ship incase of emergency, but it will suit you better. It's hidden on the world of Tatoonie. We shall go there in two days."  
Thomas walked into Brianna's room and told him all that had been said. Brianna said nothing the whole time, nor had she shown any emotion during it. After Thomas finished, however, he noticed that Brianna had tears in her eyes. Thomas gave her a hug, and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, they'll be ok."  
That night, Thomas had a bad nightmare.  
i _He was walking down a hallway. At the end, were two passageways, one to the east, and one to the west. Thomas knew that the west passage was the right one. He thought that it would never end. He started to run until he finally found the end. There was a door. Just a door. He entered the room. Inside, he saw a big screen. On that screen, he saw Visas and Atton fighting someone…something. They both had their blue blades flashing, but the mysterious thing was faster. Its red blade cut down Atton. Visas hadn't noticed. He wanted to scream to Visas, tell her anything. "He's too fast, you can't win!" he cried. But she didn't hear. She kept moving her blade. Thomas knew the fight would end soon, and that Visas would be killed. He ran towards the thing, and as he ignited his blade, he suddenly became the thing. He didn't even know that he was moving his blade. Finally the thing, him, faked left, and flew his blade right. Visas was caught off guard, and gave a look of surprise, as the blade killed her. /i _  
Thomas awoke with a start. Looking around wildly, he noticed that he was still in his dormitory on the Ebon Hawk.  
i _It was just a dream_, /i he thought to himself.  
Brianna, who had awoken from his sudden uprising, asked worriedly, "Thomas, is something wrong?"  
"In the morning, now is not the time."  
That morning, Thomas told Brianna his dream. Brianna looked worried and said, "You should tell one of the Jedi Masters."  
Thomas agreed. A few minutes later, he started told to Zez-Kai Ell about his dream.  
"I suppose it could be a premonition, or it could be from the sadness of Visas and Atton leaving."  
"Master, I'm scared for them. They are my best friends, and I wish no harm to come to them."  
"Remember, death is a part of life. Do not fear it, embrace it."  
Not feeling at peace like he had hoped, Thomas thanked Zez-Kai and left. As he walked back to the ship, Brianna caught up with him and asked how it went.  
"All Zez-Kai did was tell me that I shouldn't fear death."  
"So, it went expectantly."  
"Exactly."  
They entered the Ebon Hawk, and Brianna told Visas and Atton that they were going to leave in a few minutes.  
After the ship entered hyperdrive, Thomas went into the room that Visas and Atton shared and said, "It's going to be a few days until we get there. What planet are you guys going to go to first?"  
"We're actually going to be staying at Tatoonie for a week to see if that's where whoever it is that were looking for is hiding."  
"I'd offer to stay, as Brianna and I have no place to go, but I know that this is something that you must do on your own."  
A few days later, they touched down.  
"It's in there," said Thomas, pointing towards a garage. "Oh, yes, the ship has no name, and I leave it to you."  
"Thank you," replied Atton.  
Shaking Atton's hand Thomas said, "You look after yourself. I'm not going to be there backing you up."  
Smiling Atton said, "Don't worry. I've got Visas."  
Thomas gave Visas a hug and said, "Help Atton out. He needs it. If you ever need anything, we'll probably be at the Enclave, so don't hesitate to come."

Visas and Atton walked towards the garage.  
"What do you think that we should name it?" asked Visas.  
"I want you to name it," said Atton softly.  
Even though it seemed like such a small gesture, Visas knew it was something bigger than that.  
"Thank you…it shall be named….The Flagship."

3 days since Visas/Atton arrived on Tattoonie

"Visas, call this a 'hunch', but whoever or whatever were looking for isn't here."  
"Perhaps not, but the force brought us here for some reason, that I'm sure of."  
All of the sudden, Visas felt the force nudge her. She pushed Atton away just in time. From the top of a building they were walking past, a person had jumped off with a red lightsaber flashing.  
"WHOA! That was close. Thank you," said Atton, relieved that he hadn't just been cut in half.  
"Who are you, and why did you just try to cut down Atton?" asked Visas.  
"I shall not tell you who I am," said the thing.  
Visas had her guesses, but she kept them to herself.  
"If you want to kill Atton, you're going to have to take me down as well," said Visas, igniting her blue lightsaber.  
"So be it."  
Atton jumped next to Visas, igniting his green lightsaber in mid-air.  
"We will be no easy task to bring down," said Atton, warningly.  
"Nor will I."  
He started attacking. He was fast and skilled, but against two Jedi knights, it was going to be tough, he knew it. But he was so sure that he would succeed that he did not notice the glint in their eyes. The i _fire /i _, the i _passion /i _, inside them.  
Visas and Atton lost themselves into the force. It guided them. It told them when to parry, and when to attack.  
Soon, the thing noticed that he could not win the fight. If he kept it up, he would be defeated. Realizing this, he leapt to a platform that had been hovering above.  
"This is not the end. I will learn more, and defeat both of you. Unless, of course," he said, a smirk covering his face, "these guys don't do it first."  
Activating the platform he flew away.  
"What guys?" asked Atton, curiously.  
As soon as he said that, 20 mercinaires surrounded them.  
"You just had -," started Visas before Atton cut her off.  
"- to say it. Yea, yea, I know. Well, I don't think that these guys are going to go peaceful, what do you think?"  
"These are one of those times when I agree with you."  
Activating their lightsabers they started to block back the blaster fire that came their way seconds later.  
Then, after a few minutes of fighting, the worse thing that Atton could have thought of happened. Visas got hit.  
"NOOOOO!" cried Atton.  
He suddenly felt hot anger growing inside him. He yelled out a war-cry and force pushed the few remaining mercenaries into a wall.  
He bent down to Visas and checked to make sure she was alive. He could feel a pulse, but she was unconscious. He put her on his back and ran the mile back to the ship to put her in the medbay.  
Setting her down on the table, he began to work on the wound. Using the force, he healed the wound, but he couldn't do anything about the pain. He knew that she probably wouldn't wake up for a few days.  
He checked on her everyday and stayed with her for a few hours. When he wasn't with her, he was out looking for the person that he and Visas had dueled.  
Four days after Visas had been hit, Atton decided to search the other planets, he couldn't find any trace of that _thing_. He started preparing the engines, and didn't notice the person standing in the cockpit door.  
"Thanks…," said the person.  
"Visas?" said Atton, looking at the door. "Oh my gosh, you're awake! Are you feeling okay?"  
"I have been better."  
Atton pulled her into a hug. "I've been so worried. I did everything that I thought that I could. I didn't want to lose you."  
Snuggling into his chest, she said, "Don't worry…we're together again."

"I'm worried about them," said Brianna.  
"Yes, we all are," replied Thomas kindly.  
"I think that we should go after them, help them."  
"No!" a little sharper than he had intended. Softening, he said, "It is a journey that they must take alone. They understand the risk. If we really need to help them, the force will tell us."  
"I guess you're right. You always are."  
"Not according to Atris," said Thomas, smiling.  
Pulling Brianna into a hug, Thomas said, "Don't worry. Remember, they both are Jedi knights. They can look after themselves."  
"But, I do worry."  
"So, do I," replied Thomas, softly.  
"Well, there's no point fussing about it. I'm bored. Wanna spar?" asked Brianna with a certain threat in her voice.  
"I thought that you'd never ask."  
Walking into the Enclave courtyard, they both ignited their lightsabers.  
"I'm a little rusty, so go easy on me," said Brianna, jokingly.  
Laughing, Thomas replied, "Sure. I always have to go easy on you. You're too amateur for me."  
After a quick laugh, they jumped into the fight. Their blue blades were painting a brilliant picture in the dusk. After about twenty minutes, their fellow Jedi started to notice the fight. Not many of them had seen such brilliant sword fighting. They almost looked like they simply _weren't_ there. The blade would be there, then it would be another place, almost instantly.  
"Have you seen such….brilliance?" asked a young padawan, awed.  
"If I ever get half as good as Brianna and Thomas, I'll be happy," said another, just as awed.  
After two hours of fighting, they stopped.  
"Whew, you're getting better, but you'll never surpass me!" said Thomas, barely winded.  
"I was holding back. If I had been on full power, you'd be chopped in half right now."  
"Excuses, excuses."  
The force gave a big push. A desperate push.  
"Whoa, did you just feel that?" asked Thomas.  
"Yea, I did. What was that?" asked Brianna.  
"I don't know. But it felt like it came from the Outer Rim."  
"You don't think that it has to do with Visas and Atton do you?" asked Brianna, worriedly.  
"Yes, I do. We should leave immediately."  
"Where to?"  
"I told you, the force will guide us."  
Sighing, Brianna said, "Yes, you are right. I'm sorry if I sound persistent. I'm just very worried.  
"There is no reason to apologize. I feel the same way, but we have to trust that our friends can take care of themselves. The force will tell us if anything seriously bad has happened. I have to get something from my room, get the Ebon Hawk ready."  
As he started to walk to his quarters, somebody yelled, "Thomas! THOMAS!"  
Turning, Thomas saw Vrook coming towards him. "Oh, jeez," muttered Thomas, under his breath.  
"The other Jedi masters may give you permission to leave, but i _I don't!_ /i " yelled Vrook.  
"Well, that's too bad, because i _you're a padawan /i _!" retorted Thomas. The other Jedi masters had de-ranked Vrook to padawan after they learned what a prick he had been to Thomas.  
Fuming, Vrook stormed off.  
After the Ebon Hawk had lifted off, Thomas and Brianna went into Thomas' dormitory. Thomas said, "I want you to clear your mind. i _You're /i _ going to find where Visas and Atton are."  
"Are you sure?" asked Brianna, nervously.  
Chuckling, Thomas replied, "Don't worry. You'll do just fine."  
"OK…"  
"Now clear your mind. Remember the moment when you felt Atton and Visas' force nudge. Everything that you need to know, is in that moment. You just have to relive it. Feel it again. i _Live /i _ it again."  
Inhaling deeply, Brianna thought for a minute. "There! I know where they are!"  
"Good, go set the hyperdrive for Tatoonie."  
Puzzled, Brianna asked, "How did you know that Tatoonie is where I saw?"  
Laughing, Thomas said, "I'm always on top of things. I know all and see all."  
Laughing, Brianna walked into the cockpit and set it for Tatoonie.  
"It's going to be a two day trip," she said, walking out of the cockpit.  
"Might as well as get comfy. Let's spar again!" he said eagerly.  
"Just like old times, eh?"  
"Exactly."  
They then sparred for an hour and a half until they both became tired.  
"Whoo. I'm pooped. I'm gonna go to bed," said Thomas, tiredly.  
"Let me go check the cockpit, and then I'll go to bed too," replied Brianna.

As they were entering Mos Eisley, they noticed Atton and Visas' ship. As soon as the Ebon Hawk touched down, they started to run towards it.

Still hugging Visas, Atton heard a knock at the entrance.  
"Visas? Atton?" said a mysterious voice.  
Helping Visas, Atton walked to the door. "Who's there?" he called.  
"It's me Thomas, now open up dammit!" Thomas yelled.  
Opening the door, Atton found himself in a hug by Brianna, and Visas found herself in a hug from Thomas.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's this all about?" asked Atton.  
"We felt a disturbance in the force and we hauled ass here," explained Thomas.  
Laughing, Atton said, "Tsk, tsk. That's no language for a Jedi." Then getting serious, he said, "The disturbance you felt was Visas. She got hit."  
A look of deep concern replaced Thomas' smile, "I'm sorry for hugging you so hard Visas, I didn't know."  
"It's OK, because, well, now I'm OK. But when I was hit, I was less worried about me, and I was more worried about the baby."  
Thomas opened his mouth, but no words came out. Looking at his watch, Atton muttered, "3…2…1. Dammit. You were supposed to say something in 10 seconds, Thomas. Here's your credits Visas," Atton said, handing them over, "you do realize that you now owe me eighty-two credits?"  
Thomas stood there with his mouth open stupidly for another ten seconds before he finally sucked up all the slobber that was falling and cried, "CONGRATUALATIONS!"  
"DAMN YOU THOMAS! Visas knew that you were gonna say that," said Atton, handing over ten credits to Visas. "But, thank you, regardless."  
Brianna, who had been thinking the whole time, finally said, "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"We don't know. And frankly, we don't want to. It's gonna be a surprise! Just like finding out she was pregnant was…" muttered Atton.  
"So tell me what happened! How the hell did Visas get shot?" inquired Thomas.  
"Well lets sit down, you're just standing there like idiots," moving over to a table.  
After they sat down, Atton and Visas explained how it all happened. When they got to the part about the mysterious being, Thomas said, "I knew it…" and Brianna whispered, "Crap!"  
Grinning once Atton got to the part about healing Visas, Thomas said, "Boy, you just love taking care of her and healing her don't you? First, after I defeated her when she had come from Darth Nihilus, and then you take care of her when she gets shot."  
Laughing, Atton said, "I help the damsel in distress, what can I say?" Stretching and yawning he said, "I'm gonna go hit the hay. All of this story-telling has made me tired. You ready Visas?"  
"I though you'd never ask," she replied sleepily.  
"The spare bedroom is down—"  
"The hall. Yes, I know. I owned the ship, remember?"  
"Whatever, we'll see you in the morning."  
Sitting in the bed with Brianna next to him, Thomas said, "That's something. Can't believe Visas is pregnant. Talk about a shocker…"  
"Do you want any kids?" Brianna asked, suddenly.  
Taken aback, Thomas replied, "I'm not sure….Well, sure I'd like a son or a daughter, but not now."  
Kissing him lightly, Brianna said, "I was just asking."  
Returning the kiss, Thomas said, "Let's sleep. More time for discussion in the morning."

"OK, where do you think we should go?" asked Brianna, once they were all seated.  
"Back to the Enclave. We should report our findings to the masters. Plus, they said that they have a surprise for all of us," replied Thomas.  
"Sounds good. Let's get going," said Atton getting up. "Visas get the engines going; I need to talk to Thomas for a second."  
Puzzled, Thomas walked to a corner with Atton. Atton asked, "Do you think we should tell them about the baby?"  
Thinking for a moment, Thomas replied, "Yes. They will find out sooner or later, and I think it best that they find out by our hand, not an eavesdropper with a big mouth."  
Nodding, Atton said, "Let's get going."  
It took another two days until the reached Dattoonie. They set down, and Thomas asked, "Brianna, do you think it's a good idea that Visas and Atton are telling the masters about the baby?"  
"Yes," she replied without a moment's hesitation.  
Vandar walked up to greet them. "We need to talk to you in private chambers. Come with me, all four of you," he said walking towards the Enclave.  
As they stepped in, they noticed all of the Jedi masters were present, but no one else.  
"What's this all about?" inquired Thomas, puzzled.  
"We all know that you have already taken prestige classes, Thomas and Brianna you are weapon masters, Atton and Visas, you are watchmen and watchwoman," said Vandar.  
"But we are wondering if you all would join us on the Jedi council as Jedi masters," said Kavar.  
Awed, all four of them stumbled out a yes.  
"Great!"  
Laughing, Dorak said, "So, when are you going to tell us about the baby and the Sith?"  
Flabbergasted, Atton sputtered, "You know about Visas and me?"  
"Hint of advice: next time you have a big conversation, shut down the comm. Center. But do not fear; we are not mad at the fact that you're having a baby. Love is the strongest of all emotions, we have all felt it. And, you're bringing another life into this world. That is all, you may leave."  
Walking out, Brianna said what they were all thinking, "That was easy."  
"What do we do know?" asked Atton.  
"How the hell should I know? I don't think that the Sith are going to return for a while. Obviously, you sacred the crap out of that…_thing_ that attacked you," said Thomas irritated.  
"OK, OK. I was just asking."

8 months later

"It's coming, IT'S COMING!" yelled Visas at Atton.  
"Oh crap," he muttered. "OK, I'm calling Brianna and Thomas."  
Picking up the phone, he pressed a few numbers. "Thomas? Yeah, it's time."  
Thomas and Brianna ran into the ship a few minutes later, with the other Jedi masters in tow.  
"Set her down on the bed," commanded Dorak.  
Picking up Visas with a grunt, Atton laid her down on the bed.  
"I've read about delivering babies in the Jedi archives," said Dorak. Laughing, he continued, "Who knew the _archives_ had info on delivering babies. I saw a holocron, so I guess I should deliver it?"  
They all nodded, as they had no knowledge of delivering babies.  
"OK, let's see…..Oh yes, I remember. You have to i b **_push /b /i _**," Dorak said, laughing.  
"OK, no time for jokes, push Visas, _push_. There's a head….there's the body…AND IT'S A BOY!" he said as he was holding the baby.  
"Oh……my…….god……..I HAVE A SON!" yelled Atton.  
Giving him a hug, Thomas said, "Congrats, man! Congrats!"  
"Can I……hold him?" said Visas, panting.  
"Here ya go," said Dorak handing her the baby.  
"What should….we name him?" asked Visas, getting her breath back.  
"He came out of you, you get the honor," Atton said.  
"Can I call him…Jaq?" asked Visas.  
"Are you sure? I don't think my middle name is lucky, but the decision is yours," Atton said, kissing her forehead.  
"Jaq fits," she said firmly.  
They all murmured agreements.  
Pulling Thomas over to the side, Atton said, "Listen, I want to get these Sith as much as you do, but I won't let any harm come to Jaq, no matter the other consequences."  
"If you ever, ever put Jaq in danger, I would stick your eyeballs in glue. But, seriously, do you think that I would put a kid in danger? Not even _I_ want to get those Sith that bad," said Thomas.  
"Just telling you."

Visas was sleeping, Atton was sitting by her side, Thomas was off doing research on the Sith, and Brianna was holding Jaq.  
Crying, Brianna said, "Who knew something could be so beautiful."  
"Yeah, he is," said Thomas, walking into the room.  
"Let's steal it," she said laughing.  
Laughing as well, Thomas said, "No, I don't want Atton to kill me. But, hey I found some information on the Sith. A padawan was looking for supplies on Nar Shaddaa and was killed. His master, Tim Lexti, went looking for him, and hasn't returned. The other masters figured some merc's or some thugs had done it. But, I don't think that some thugs could take out a Jedi knight. I think that we should check it out. Once Visas wakes up, I'll see if they're up to the challenge. And I assume that you're in as well?"  
"You actually have to ask?"  
"I was kidding."  
"When should we leave?"  
"Whenever I get an answer from Visas and Atton."  
"Well, I'm gonna get some shuteye."  
"'Night."  
After giving Atton Jaq back, she kissed Thomas and said, "'Night."  
Thomas walked over to Atton. "Atton, I've found some info on the Sith."  
"What is it?"  
"First, I want to know if Visas and you want to come. It's gonna be dangerous," he warned.  
Waving him off airily, Atton said, "Of course were in. Well, I am at least. I'm sure that the other Jedi masters can take care of Jaq."  
After a minute of explaining about Nar Shaddaa, Thomas said, "Are you 100 sure that you're in? I don't want Jaq to grow up without a mother or a father."  
"He won't. We'll make sure of that."  
"Yes, we will make sure of that," said Visas. They both jumped, they hadn't realized that she had woken up.  
"Are you all right?" asked Atton.  
"Yes, thank you. Oh and by the way, I'll come."  
"How long have you been awake?" asked Thomas, surprised.  
"Long enough."  
"I think that we should head out in a few weeks."  
"Alright, if you say so."

The next few weeks, they prepared, and looked after Jaq. The other Jedi Masters said that he had a strong connection to the Force, and could probably be a Jedi. "Really? Wow, three Jedi in the family. Who knew?" though Atton out loud.  
"It's time to leave," yelled Thomas to Atton and Visas.  
Handing Jaq over to Master Kavar, Visas said, "Look after him."  
"If you don't, you'll have to answer to all four of us," said Brianna next to her, jokingly.  
Atton walked over to Thomas, and said, "Wait. We haven't thought of which ship were taking."  
"Are you kidding me? The Ebon Hawk of course," replied Thomas.  
"Well, I didn't know," Atton said defensively.  
Rolling his eyes, Thomas just sighed and went back to his work.  
"Let's lift off," said Brianna, as she walked in.  
"Wait. Before we leave, are you sure you want to come? Me and Brianna can take care of things," asked Thomas, worried.  
"Yes, we're sure," replied Visas, sternly.  
"OK..."  
"It's going to be a day and a half until we get there. Any ideas as to what we should do until then?" asked Atton.  
"I've got an idea," said Brianna. "Let's spar."  
Laughing, Thomas said, "How did I know?"  
"I mean, where we're all in one room, free for all."  
Smiling, Thomas said, "That ain't a half bad idea. But, not with lightsabers. Four lightsabers in one room? That is just spelling out disaster. Let's go with force pikes instead; I have some in the garage. Though, only one end. I shudder to think what would happen if we all had double-bladed out."  
Running over to the garage, he though, _Wow. Why didn't I think of that idea?_  
Reading his thoughts when he came back, Brianna said, "'Cause I'm more smarter."  
Laughing, Thomas replied, "More smarter? Nice one."  
Walking over to the cargo hold, Thomas said, "If you fall or you surrender, then you're out."  
As they all ignited one side, Thomas said, "What are we waiting for, let's go!" At once, they all started. Atton was fighting Brianna and Thomas was against Visas. Visas recognized Thomas was using Ataro. She remembered that the weakness to that was movement. "C'mon, you're better than that," she said through gritted teeth. "Let me see the Thomas that killed Kreia." He merely smiled and said, "OK." Then, it was as if he wasn't there. He was everywhere, and nowhere. "Oh crap," she muttered. Then, she felt a small pain in her back. i _So, it was a ploy, using Ataro, he actually was mastered in Juyo /i _, she thought. "I give," she said, as she saw that he had actually used the hilt and hit her lightly in the back with hit. "Sorry if I hit you so hard," he said. While this was going on, Atton and Brianna were going at it. Brianna using Makashi, and Atton was Shien. Then, Atton was using Shii-Cho. Jumping in, Thomas took no side, and equally went after Atton as much as he did Brianna. Finally, he noticed that Atton was becoming weaker. After a minute more, he said, "OK…enough, you guys are just too good." Both Brianna and Thomas smiled, then Brianna said, "Can we go to double-blade now?" He nodded, and they both extended there force pikes. Breathing in heavily, Thomas closed his eyes for a second, then went after Brianna using Soresu. Brianna was using Makashi. Thomas feinted left, then went right. She caught the feint and spun before going after his legs. Thomas used his blade to shift the weight in his favor and using the other blade on her force pike to go after her face. She dodged it, but he was too fast for her, and had the tip against her neck. Panting a little, he said, "Good job guys, I'm proud that you all have done so well. It's an honor to fight along side all of you."  
They all smiled, embarrassed. "Well, you were a great teacher," said Atton. "I know I complain a lot, but it's true."  
"Yes, without you, I'd still be at Atris' academy," added Brianna.  
"Well, the only reason you came, is cause you love me so much," replied Thomas, smiling. "Now, who wants to do the spar with lightsabers?"  
Laughing, they all said no. "I don't want to die yet," said Atton.  
"Well, then in that case, I'm going to bed," said Thomas.

The next day was filled with more sparring and playing dejarik and pazzak. Once they touched down, Thomas said, "We'll take the refugee sector, and Atton, you can take the cantina, I know that you still have some friends there."  
Thomas walked towards the elevator that led to the refugee sector, muttering, "Here goes nothing."  
Looking up from his datapad, Hussef registered the new comer with a nod. "Can I help you?"  
"Is that the way you greet an old friend?"  
"No…" muttered Hussef. Looking up to get a better look, he realized it was Thomas. "Thomas!" Pulling him into a hug, Hussef said, "Boy, long time no see!"  
"Still helping the refugees?" asked Thomas.  
"Yea, and it's going a crap load better thanks to you." Looking at Brianna, he said, "My, my. Who is this lovely young lady?"  
"This is Brianna. Brianna this is Hussef. I helped out Hussef a little with the Exchange and the Serreco. You were on board at the time."  
"A little? You probably saved thousands of people's lives by helping us out."  
"No problem. But, I didn't just come here to catch up on old times. A Jedi, and possibly two, were killed looking for supplies. You know anything about it?"  
"I hear about that. And, I heard someone talking about it. They said something about the Sith were doing it."  
"That's what we were afraid of. Did they say anything about where they thought the Sith were?"  
Scratching his head, and thinking for a minute, Hussef said, "Yea…I think that they were in the docks…In one of the old apartments, where Lootra used to live."  
"Thanks a bunch. Did they say anything else that might be worthy of mention?"  
"No, that was it."  
"Thanks again, we got to hit the road, or at least the elevator." He smiled. "See ya around."  
Hussef smiled back. "It's my pleasure. Come back and visit anytime."  
Brianna and Thomas stepped onto the elevator. Pulling out her comlink, Brianna called Atton. "We've found them. Meet us in the docks in 5 minutes."

They all met in the docks. "What did you find out?" asked Visas.  
"The Sith are where Lootra used to live. Do you think that we should do an all out attack, or should we wait it out?" said Brianna.  
Atton smiled. "You all know what I'm gonna say. All out attack of course."  
"I agree," said Thomas.  
"Me too," said Brianna.  
Visas sighed. "Does it really matter what I have to say? Well, I was going to say attack, so I guess it doesn't."  
Running towards the apartments, they all ignited their lightsabers. "This is what I live for!" yelled Thomas.  
Standing at the door, Brianna said, "Do you want to knock? Or should I?"  
As he was pulling his lightsaber back to cut open the lock, the door opened. "Hello," said a mysterious voice. That was it. Then, he pulled out his red lightsaber, and went after Thomas. Thomas parried, and attacked. His blue blade went after the thing's leg. The thing dodged it, and stabbed his blade at Thomas' heart. But, Thomas was too quick for him. He dodged it and went after the thing's hand. The man's hand dropped to ground, as well as his saber. Squinting at the hilt, Thomas said, "I've seen that hilt before." He pulled back the thing's hood. It was Bao-Dur.

"Hello, master," he spat.  
"Ba…..Bao-Dur….how could…how could you join the Sith?" pleaded Thomas.  
"Because I had to! You little Jedi bastards with your helping out others and your doing the right thing! I liked that for a while to, thinking that we were making a difference, but helping out _people_? Why not help out the galaxy? And don't tell me that crap with 'a little goes a long way.' That's bull. I helped out many people, and I saw no change in the galaxy."  
"But, why didn't you just help out the Ithorians or something like that?"  
"Because they annoy me," he mocked, "Because it's only _one_ planet. I might have helped out a system, but one measly planet. Forget that."  
"I…just…..can't…," stumbled Thomas.  
"Well, do whatever you want with me," said Bao-Dur, airily.  
"What do you think that we should do with you?"  
"I just said, I DON'T CARE!"  
Atton picked up Bao-Dur and started walking back towards the Ebon Hawk. "Let's take him to the Jedi Council." He smiled grimly. "Glad we finally found the Sith."  
"I'm not…well, I am…I don't know," said Brianna.  
"Let's go," said Thomas, sighing.

The next few days were hell for Thomas, Brianna, Atton, and Visas. Bao-Dur never said a word.

After they had given the Council Bao-Dur, Thomas and Brianna walked into their dormitory. "Wow…I never would have guessed that Bao-Dur was the guy we were looking for," said Brianna. "I mean, it just shows you that usually the hardest people to see are the people closest to you…" She looked over Thomas, and was surprised to see him smiling. "What's funny?"  
Laughing, he said, "It's funny to see your face screwed up in anger sometimes."  
Now laughing as well, Brianna replied, "Well, you should see yourself when you sleep! Looks like you're being attacked!"  
Acting as if he was deeply offended, Thomas scoffed, "Well, these outrages will not be soon forgotten. And I won't be forgetting these outrages. Not today, nor tommo-"  
"Yeah, outrages, I think I got it. Now, shut up and kiss me."  
And kiss, they did. It was several minutes before they broke away. Smiling, Brianna snuggled into his chest, and said, "Like I was saying, before you interrupted me, what if the closest ones, are the ones we should fear?"  
"What do you mean?" replied Thomas, confused.  
"Well, we assume that Visas and At-"  
"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. If you can't trust them, then you can't trust me."  
"You're right. Forgive me."  
"It's OK."

The next day, Thomas and Brianna were talking, when a padawan knocked on the door to the Ebon Hawk. "Come in," called Brianna.  
"Hello masters," said the padawan.  
"Hello," said Thomas smiling, "what can we do for you?"  
"The other Masters sent me over here to tell you that Bao-Dur is calling for you."  
"Both of us?"  
"No, just you Master Thomas."  
"Oh, thanks. Tell the other Masters I'll be over there in a sec."  
As the padawan walked down the ramp, Thomas said to Brianna, "I wonder what he wants with me."  
"Well, better go find out."  
Walking into the detainment chambers, Thomas asked, "Yes, Bao-Dur?"  
"I have some news that might interest you."  
"Hit me with it."  
"I have to know one thing. Why do you do this? Why do you help people? And don't give me a crappy Jedi response either."  
"There…was something that Malachor did to me. I saw all my brethren die, fall to the ground helpless. Yet, I didn't. I was alive. I was more alive than I had ever been. It wasn't anger, but an obsession. An obsession to…to do something. I was tired of being under the Council's spell, tired of the Code. I just wanted to be free again."  
"I, too, had an obsession to do something, I wanted to fix the galaxy. But you damn Jedi kept getting the way. 'Do the right thing. Help others. Do what we say is right.' I was pissed. You've convinced me to tell you. I'm not some self-trained Sith. I have – had – a master. He was named Darth Rexes. He was viler than the bottom of Taris. I'm not sure where you can find him, I found him on Korriban. After that though, he contacted me by hologram. _I'd_ start with Korriban. Listen, Thomas, beyond what it may seem, I'm not your enemy, he is." And with that he was silent.  
Brianna greeted him as he walked onto the Ebon Hawk. "How'd it go?" she inquired.  
"We are heading to Korriban," he said, unemotionally. "Can you see if Atton and Visas will come?"  
"Sorry, no we can't. Well, we can, but we really want to spend time with Jaq," said Visas, walking onto the ship.  
"Alright, we'll see you guys when we get back," said Brianna. As they stepped out, Brianna asked, "What's wrong?"  
"It's just something Bao-Dur reminded me of. Something that I wish that I never had done."  
"Something at Malachor?"  
"Mind reader. Yea, it reminded me of the feeling I got when I was there the first time. It a feeling I wish I never would have felt. It was so…deep. It touched something inside of me that I hadn't felt since I was a child. I'm scared of that feeling."  
"I love you. Just remember that every time you think that feeling is coming." And with that, she walked into the cockpit. Smiling in spite of himself, Thomas thought, i _She's right. No use pouting. /i _  
It was a three day flight before they touched down on the surface of Korriban.  
"Not exactly a happy and lush place is it?" said Thomas smiling.  
"Well, it looks at lot better than the last time we were here. See," she pointing to a dead tree, "there is even vegetation."  
"Always the optimist aren't we?"  
"Glass is half-full."  
"Let's go, let's go."

They decided that the best place to start was the Academy. As they stepped in, Thomas commented, "Looks the same."  
"Yea, it hasn't changed much since we were last here, except for the fact that there is a Sith lord here," Brianna replied, dryly.  
"Well, he might not be in here."  
"Yeah, I'm sure that he is just hiding in one of the tombs."  
"Oh, be quiet."  
"You started it."  
"Stop acting like a little baby Brianna."  
She winked. "Hey, the glass is half-full right."  
Thomas rolled his eyes. "Let's go!"  
They stepped into the middle of the academy. "I'm guessing that he – I hope it's a he – would be hiding in the meditation room," said Brianna.  
They walked into the room, and saw Darth Rexes – or someone – sitting on a rocked that was raised slightly off the ground.  
"Hello. You've come here looking for Darth Rexes, right?" asked the mysterious man.  
"Yes, good guess," answered Thomas. "How did you know that?"  
"You don't become a Sith lord by reading some books."  
"Aww, so you are Darth Rexes."  
"I've been called many names, and that is one of them, so I suppose yes I am. And I also suppose that you are here to kill me?"  
"You're good, you know that?"  
Darth Rexes ignited his blade. Its blood red color painted itself on his hood. Brianna and Thomas ignited their lightsabers; their blue blades put a feeling of calmness through the room. "I've got a bad feeling about this," muttered Brianna.  
Rexes jumped into battle. He was lightning fast. All of his moves seemed so easy. Thomas and Brianna had a hard time blocking his attacks, let alone attack him. They battled for what seemed like hours, until Thomas and Brianna started to notice that he was beginning to slow down. They finally got in a few attacks, until _he_ was one the defensive. Finally, Rexes went to block one of Brianna's attacks, and Thomas saw his opportunity. He struck at Rexes' chest, and even though Rexes moved a little back, Thomas hit him. He was almost cut in half. Thomas and Brianna turned off their lightsabers and gave each other a hug. "I'm so glad that it's done," said Brianna.  
"So I am," replied Thomas. He sighed. "Let's go back to Dantoonie."  
But Rexes wouldn't die without his last revenge. He used his last breath, his last ounce of energy, and stabbed Thomas in the back. Thomas let a groan escape him, then fell to the ground. "Thomas!" screamed Brianna. "No, no, no, no! You can't die on me!" She rolled him over on his back. "Help…..me….up," he whispered. "I have….a little…life….left in me…"  
She picked him up, and supported him. They walked back to the ship, as fast as they could. Brianna set him down on the medical bed. "I'm…going…to die…soon," he whispered softly. "It…was my…time…Get us back to Dantoonie and leave me with some paper and a pencil…"  
She gave him paper and a pencil, and set the ship for Dantoonie. When she went back to the bed, he was passed out. She waited for a few hours, but he didn't regain consciousness. She fell asleep on the chair. When she awoke, Thomas was writing. "Don't worry…our love…will keep…me alive…for the next…few days," he said.  
When they arrived, Thomas looked very close to his death. The Jedi council set him down on their most elaborate bed. Thomas knew when he was going to die in a few minutes. He gave Brianna an envelope and said, "Don't open…it for…another three…days…" and died. Brianna and Visas started to weep. Atton put his head in his hands, and muttered, "Why, why, why?"  
The other Jedi Masters left them to their sorrow.

Brianna's eyes were very red and very puffy when she emerged from Thomas' room, three days later. "He wanted me to give you guys these, I guess," she said to Atton and Visas, handing them each a note. Visas opened hers, and it said:

i _I must be dead now, but that's OK. I just want to say thank you for all that you did for me. But, that's not why I'm writing this note. I just want you to look after Atton, he's still pretty amateur. And, you better raise Jaq good, or else I'm going to haunt you. But, I don't have to worry. Jaq is in good hands. I want to ask you a favor. Show Atton a sunset. I don't think that he's ever seen one. You should watch them too. Trust me, they're beautiful. Here's a poem that you should probably tell Atton:_

Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay.

Take care, and many love,

Thomas /i 

Visas smiled. It was a little before the sunset, she would watch it with Atton. Atton opened his:

i _Hey man. Yea, I'm dead, but that's fine. I'm just writing this note to say that you and Visas better take care of Jaq. Also, take care of Visas. Yea, she's a Jedi Master, but she still has something that she's hiding. Ask her, but don't force it out. I already told Visas this, but you should go out and watch a sunset. I know that I sound crazy, but trust me, I know what I'm talking about. While you're watching the sunset, ask Visas to recite the poem, she'll know what I'm talking about. /i _

Atton closed his note, and just shook his head. i _Typical Thomas /i _, he thought. Then smiled. Finally, Brianna opened hers slowly:

i _Brianna, it's OK that I'm gone. As I'm writing this note, I'm the happiest and the saddest man in the universe. I'm so sad that we had so little time together. Yet, I'm happy because it's my time to go. I wrote this poem:_

And now that I'm gone just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, so please don't feel my pain  
Just smile back

Don't worry, I'll see you again. And, please, name our son James.  
Love,

Thomas /i 


End file.
